PCI (peripheral component interconnect) express (PCIe) is a computer expansion card interface format. PCIe is structured around point-to-point full duplex serial links called lanes. PCIe enables PCIe components to be interconnected to a computing device. PCIe IOV (input/output virtualization) allows PCIe components to be utilized by more than one system image (a software component running on a virtual system to which specific virtual and physical devices may be assigned). In a PCIe single-root IOV topology, PCIe components may be utilized by multiple system images running on a single computing device under a single root complex. In a PCIe multiple-root IOV topology, PCIe components may be utilized by multiple system images running on multiple computer devices under multiple root complexes. A virtual hierarchy is the portion of a PCIe IOV topology assigned to a single PCIe domain hierarchy.